<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunar Love Match Mates by Alexis_Tenshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402568">Lunar Love Match Mates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi'>Alexis_Tenshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha James Bond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Lunar New Year, M/M, Matchmaking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mutual Pining, Omega Q (James Bond), Pining, Possessive Behavior, Retirement, Rutting, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After retiring from MI6, James found himself longing for a life mate. But few Omegas were interesting in settling down with an Alpha with as much <i>history</i> as James. He was reluctant to try a matchmaking service, but he was lured in by the promise they’d find him a highly compatible mate before the Lunar New Year, satisfaction guaranteed or full money refunded. So what did James have to lose, besides his dignity?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In my head, Alec’s mate, Peter, is played by Pierce Brosnan, because I love those two together. They don’t have a huge role in the fic, but I still had fun including them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Just <em>try</em> it, James! What do you have to lose?” Alec shoved the glossy pamphlet toward James again.</p><p>“Besides my dignity, you mean?” James scoffed, waving the pamphlet away again without looking at it.</p><p>What kind of company still made paper pamphlets anyway? A traditional one, no doubt. Sometimes the old ways were the best ways, sure. But James doubted that was the case for him, this time. His window to court an Omega the old fashioned way had passed years ago.</p><p>Omegas that liked the centuries old traditions of courtship wouldn’t want James. Not <em>now</em>. No matter how charming he was, no matter how much effort he put into it. At 47, he was long past his Alpha prime, and he knew it. He was far from truly old, of course. But he was closer to middle aged than the hungry twenty-something Alphas that Omegas drooled for.</p><p>James had skills thanks to his years of experience, of course. There were very few people, whatever their dynamic, who he couldn’t please in bed. Getting someone to bed and pleasuring them successfully wasn’t James’ problem. Finding someone interested in settling down with him was his problem.</p><p>And that was what James wanted now; someone to settle down with. Someone he could commit to. Someone he could spend the rest of his life with. Someone he could be just as happy having a quiet breakfast at home with, as taking out to a fancy dinner, or burying his knot in. Someone he could truly love and that would love him in return, be loyal to him, and wanted what he wanted out of the relationship.</p><p>There were a lot of Omegas that wanted something like that, of course. Just very few wanted something like that with someone <em>like James</em>.</p><p>James had history, and that was written in every line on his face, every scar on his body, and in <em>his scent</em>. Any Omega that got close enough to him knew he’d had many, many sexual partners, but no long term serious mates.</p><p>He’d<em> loved</em> Omegas. He’d wanted to seriously settle down before. But none of them had lived long enough to leave that scent on him. Or else they’d betrayed him before giving him that scent marker. Sometimes both.</p><p>So James carried the scent stamp of someone that used people for pleasure. Convincing an Omega that now, as he was inching toward fifty, that he finally wanted to settle down was difficult. It was even more difficult to convince them he was worth settling down <em>with</em>, that he could be loyal, and loving, and cherish them. Especially without telling them the truth about his work history.</p><p>If James <em>did</em> find a life mate, he wasn’t so loyal to MI6 any longer that he’d<em> never</em> tell them about having been an agent. But he’d first have to truly trust that Omega, and that took time. More time than most Omegas were willing to let James keep his secrets and stay with him.</p><p>So James was lonely and longing for a mate. Despite his adamant refusal to look at the pamphlet that Alec kept shoving toward him, James was tempted by the prospect. He’d never thought he would be, but he was getting desperate.</p><p>Alec himself had used the <em>AO</em> <em>Alpha Omega matchmaking services</em> that the pamphlet advertized. Alec had retired a good five years before James, after the whole debacle in Russia and M, the bitch, unfairly branding him a traitor.</p><p>Their version of <em>retired</em>, of course, meant presumed dead. Double-Os rarely got offered the option of a peaceful retirement, so many just dropped off the map when they’d had enough. It’d happened to both Alec and James.</p><p>James had helped Alec fake his death. It’d been a well planned out affair. James, on the other hand, hadn’t planned his at all. He’d been shot off a train, fallen off a bridge and nearly drowned. All thanks to M ordering a rookie agent to do more than she was ready for, and not trusting James to get the job done without her interference.</p><p>When James miraculously found himself not dead, he also found himself stripped of his desire to return to MI6. Instead, James went to visit Alec in Ireland, where the former Double-O had relocated. Alec helped James heal, as James knew he would.</p><p>But James remained dead to everyone else. There was no one else James really cared to tell, anyway. Felix, maybe. But Felix was still in the game and might try to drag James back into active service. James did not want that headache. He’d given his country enough, he thought. He deserved to be left alone, to have some peace. He was happily retired, besides being lonely.</p><p>Alec had also been lonely in retirement, so he’d joined <em>AO</em> <em>Alpha Omega matchmaking services. </em>In less than three months, Alec had met Peter. A few months later, they’d committed to a lifelong bond.</p><p>Peter was a caring Omega, a painter, with just enough fire to keep his Alpha, Alec, on his toes. James had been skeptical of their match at first, but he’d come to realize that the pair were practically perfect for each other. They were most certainly happy together and in love. Alec had told Peter about his past as a Double-O, eventually, and Peter had accepted it with barely a blink of concern. They’d adopted a trio of children, orphans from Russia, and moved to Peter’s native Ireland.</p><p>James visited them from time to time, and he was always warmed by their welcome. After being shot and deciding to not return to MI6, he spent over six months making use of their guest room. Peter was always kind and impressively patient with James and his issues. The kids loved James. And of course Alec was forever James’ closest friend.</p><p>But eventually he felt inexplicably drawn to return to London. He now made his home there, in a nice little house just outside the city. He had never tried to reconnect with anyone else from his old life. But England still felt like where James belonged more than anywhere else in the world.</p><p>Now, James was back in Ireland visiting Alec’s family for a few weeks to coincide with Christmas. And Alec was pushing that pamphlet toward James again.</p><p>With a growl, James took the damn thing before Alec gave him a nasty paper cut from the insistent shoving. Seeing Alec’s smug grin in response nearly made James throw it right back in Alec’s face. Only James’ persistent longing for a life mate made him hold onto the pamphlet and reluctantly flip through its glossy pages.</p><p>“They’re having a <em>Lunar Love Match </em>special,” Alec commented as if James couldn’t read that himself now. “Sign up before the third of January and they’ll find you a highly compatible mate before Lunar New Year, satisfaction guaranteed or your money back!”</p><p>“That’s barely longer than a month!” James scoffed. “Even you took longer than that to find Peter!”</p><p>“True. But I joined in the middle of summer. Not many people looking for serious mates then. Most want to flirt and fuck casually during the hot weather,” Alec explained. “But the dead of winter? Right around the holidays? That’s when the most people realize they’re lonely and think about settling down! Add the allure of having a mate for Lunar New Year and your chances are the best they are all year!”</p><p>James frowned, not convinced, and stared down at the pamphlet where photos of happy grinning Alpha and Omega pairs stared back at him. They were all successful real clients of the service, not actors, the pamphlet assured him. The company’s logo included a stylized purple <em>A</em> above and interconnecting with a stylized white <em>O</em>. It was fairly classy looking, but that didn’t mean the service would work.</p><p>“Just think, James,” Alec continued. “You could have a sweet Omega in your bed, begging you for your knot in their hole on Lunar New Years Eve, <em>and</em> staying to celebrate with you the next day! Smiling happily at you while you eat breakfast together, squirming around adorably in their chair because your knot left them satisfyingly sore. Before long, that same sweet Omega could be begging you for your bite mark on their neck and promising you a life-bond! By Christmas next year, you could come visit us with your life mate!”</p><p>James <em>wanted</em> that. Bloody hell, he wanted that <em>so much</em>! James’ stomach ached with longing for it. But finding a compatible Omega that wanted to pursue a serious relationship with him in time for the Lunar New Year seemed too good to be true.</p><p>Alpha and Omega mating cycles followed Lunar Cycles. Spontaneous ruts and heats happened sometimes, for a wide variety of reasons. But the majority of Alphas and Omegas kept to the same schedule and reached their times of heightened sexual need at the same time every month. The Lunar New Year was one of the most intense. Some of that was biological, and some of that was psychological. But it was one of the most important holidays for Alpha and Omega romance. Alec was right about that, James knew.</p><p>So it did make sense that a lot of people would be looking for mates over the next month. And like Alec had said earlier, what did James really have to lose? He’d sacrificed his dignity and pride for less before, honestly.</p><p>So James tucked the pamphlet in his pocket, planning to visit the London branch of the matchmaking service soon after he returned home. He didn’t admit any of that to Alec. But Alec knew James well enough to know he’d been convinced, and grinned smugly at him the rest of the evening.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>End Note:</strong> Happy Lunar New Year and Happy Valentine’s Day! I know it’s likely a lonely one for many, with the way the world is right now. But I’d like to think we’re together in our love of James and Q, and if so, that’s a love worth celebrating together! I hope this fic can bring some fun enjoyment!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “You’re going out with us tonight.”</p>
<p>It was said sweetly. It was said with a friendly smile.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t a question. It wasn’t an offer.</p>
<p>It was a demand. It was an <em>order</em>.</p>
<p>Q stiffened. He forced himself to remain sitting. He forced himself to not look up from his computer monitor. But internally his hackles were raised and he was immediately on the defensive.</p>
<p>He’d just been given an order by an agent that he outranked. It wasn’t a work related order, but that made it no less out of line. He could have possibly overlooked it if it’d been given by a Beta or an Omega. It would’ve still been rude, but no great offense. He could have merely scowled at the offender and given them a quiet word of caution sometime later in private.</p>
<p>However, that wasn’t the case this time.</p>
<p>An Alpha had just given Q, an Omega, a direct order. An Alpha that was <em>not</em> Q’s mate, and was <em>not</em> a close family member of Q’s, and did <em>not </em>have Q’s permission to give him orders. It was therefore incredibly rude, and came perilously close to being harassment toward Q because of his dynamic.</p>
<p>Even if an Alpha did outrank Q at work, the polite thing to do was phrase any work order as a request. Otherwise, an Omega was forced to struggle against their innate instinct to immediately put all their energy into following an Alpha’s order.</p>
<p>It was an instinct that could be overcome. Omegas were not mindless submissives helpless to disobey an Alpha’s order, no matter what some bigoted Alphas thought. Omegas had free will.</p>
<p>Even the weakest Omega could disobey the strongest Alpha, if they really wanted to. But it was a very stressful and straining action to undertake. It exhausted the Omega’s mind and body. It was often much easier to just go along with whatever the Alpha had ordered than to exert the energy needed to disobey.</p>
<p>So an Alpha ordering an Omega to do something was an imposition, was inconsiderate, and was incredibly rude. In many situations it was dynamic harassment. No matter how casually stated, an order was an order to an Omega when it came from an Alpha. Alphas learned this as soon as they came into their dynamic during puberty.</p>
<p>Alphas were carefully taught how to phrase any actions they wanted an Omega to do as a request, unless they were given permission by the Omega to do otherwise. Wise Omegas only gave that permission to those closest to them; those that knew them best. A select few people that would know when following a certain order would please the Omega. Typically only the Omega’s mate or close family were granted that privilege.</p>
<p>Omegas got immense satisfaction from successfully following an Alpha’s order, if it was an order the Omega wanted to follow. Pleasing an Alpha by following their order successfully created a mental high for the Omega, especially if the Alpha praised them for it.</p>
<p>But if it was an order the Omega hadn’t actually wanted to obey, that high was followed by a horrible mental crash and sometimes debilitating regret. Some Omegas got physically sick for days if they followed an order they later regretted.</p>
<p>So an Alpha assuming they knew what an Omega wanted well enough to give them an order without permission was incredibly presumptuous, rude, and potentially harmful.  If done consciously or repeatedly, it was dynamic harassment and was illegal.</p>
<p>Moneypenny was Q’s friend. But she was also an Alpha. She loved to meddle in Q’s life, especially his personal life. She was determined to steer Q toward finding a suitable Alpha for a mate.</p>
<p>At first, Q had welcomed the advice. He had let her set him up on dates. But as time went on, and none of the dates went very well, Q became more uncomfortable with Moneypenny’s insistence that she help him find a mate.</p>
<p>Q had good reasons to reject every suitor that Moneypenny sent his way. At first, Eve listened to his reasons and seemed to respect them. But as Q judged more Alphas as not to his taste, she started pushing harder and harder for Q to give this or that Alpha friend of hers <em>just one more chance</em>.</p>
<p>Q valued their friendship. He knew Eve had good intentions. But she often walked a fine line between a slightly pushy friend treating Q as an equal, and an Alpha acting like she knew what was best for an Omega, better than the Omega knew himself.</p>
<p>It was an age old prejudice; Alphas thinking they knew better than Omegas; that Omegas were helpless without an Alpha’s guidance. It had no place in the modern world, and certainly no place in a healthy friendship.</p>
<p>Q had <em>not</em> given Eve permission to give him orders. She had never asked, and she had never presumed to cross that line before. But she just had. She had just given Q an order. Casually and with a friendly smile, but an order none the less. An order that Q <em>did not</em> want to follow.</p>
<p>It was in public, rather than the privacy of his office. It was out in the open area of his branch, with dozens of his staff, as well as several other agents, including a Double-O, as witnesses. That made it worse.</p>
<p>Q was strong enough that he could grit his teeth and disobey without much difficulty. He would need a bigger lunch afterward. He would need an extra hour or two of sleep that night. But that was all.</p>
<p>So if Moneypenny had at least had the courtesy of issuing Q this order in the privacy of his office, Q might have tried to gently, but firmly, let her know she had overstepped. He would have given her the benefit of the doubt that it was just a little slip, that she was just feeling overly familiar with him.</p>
<p>But in public, in front of this many coworkers, Q had to make an issue of this. If he didn’t, any Alpha in Q-branch might get the idea they could usurp Q’s authority with a finely worded order or two. Even more dangerously, agents from other branches, including the Double-Os whose missions Q oversaw, might stop respecting Q’s own orders. In the field, that could mean people died.</p>
<p>“We’re going to this nice restaurant with a live band,” Eve continued, as if oblivious to Q’s inner struggle. “Steven will be there. I know you said he wasn’t the one for you, but I’m sure if you just get to know him a little better you’ll change your mind! Just dance with him a few times, take in his scent, and you’ll see I’m right!”</p>
<p>That was <em>another</em> order. Given just as casually as the first. But Q felt the power of it flow down his spine. Q grit his teeth and felt his upper lip involuntarily rise slightly in the beginning of a snarl.</p>
<p>
  <em>He did <strong>not </strong>want to go out! He did <strong>not</strong> want to give Steven another chance! He most definitely did <strong>not</strong> want to dance with him and take in his scent!!</em>
</p>
<p>Q repeated those sentences mentally to himself three times. It helped calm him down. He was in no real danger of giving in and following Eve’s orders, even if he hadn’t. But he was in danger of yelling or physically lashing out against those orders. The trick here to retain respect was to remain calm, but to not back down even a centimeter. It was not easily done, but it was well within Q’s capabilities.</p>
<p>Feeling calm enough to deal with it properly, Q raised his eyes from his monitor to meet Eve’s gaze straight on. Eve was smiling; her eyes were twinkling with mischief. She was leaning against Q’s work station, casual and confident.</p>
<p>Q could tell Eve knew exactly what she had done. She was smart, she was aware of the power of her words. She was a smug Alpha that thought she knew Q better than he knew himself. She had decided Q was an awkward, oblivious, insecure Omega that needed her help. He was not.</p>
<p>Q had been dealing with that type of Alpha nearly all his life. Alphas that saw he was scientifically intelligent, but that he wasn’t particularly social and didn’t have many friends, assumed he wasn’t capable of socializing without help. It didn’t even cross their minds that Q might not <em>want </em>to socialize that often. And if it did, they arrogantly assumed they knew what was best for Q better than he did himself.</p>
<p>He knew how to handle the situation. But it still hurt that it was <em>Eve</em> acting like this. Their friendship might not survive what he was about to do. But it still needed to be done.</p>
<p>Q slowly stood up, maintaining eye contact with Eve as he did so. She raised her eyebrows at him and blinked innocently, but remained leaning against the table.</p>
<p>“No, Ms. Moneypenny, we are<em> not</em> going out tonight,” Q stated flatly and firmly. He purposely addressed her by her formal name. He spoke loud enough that everyone in Q-Branch could hear, just as she had.</p>
<p>Eve opened her mouth to speak, but Q cut her off before she could.</p>
<p>“I would <em>ask</em> that you not interrupt me, Ms. Moneypenny, which is more respect than you’ve shown me today.” Q felt his lips pull back in a snarl, and he let them. “I do <em>not</em> want to go out. I do <em>not</em> want to give Steven, or any other Alpha suitor you’ve recommended, another chance. I most certainly <em>do not</em> want to dance with him or take in his scent. I’ve made my choice about him, and I ask you to respect that.</p>
<p>“I am an Omega. I am <em>not</em> a child, helpless, or socially stupid. I know my own mind and my own emotions. I am fully capable of making my own choices. I do not need you to guide me towards a mate. I do not need your guidance in <em>any </em>personal matters and I am no longer comfortable with you giving it.</p>
<p>“I have <em>not </em>consented to you giving me orders. I do not appreciate you presuming to do so.”</p>
<p>There followed a few beats of silence. Everyone in Q-branch was staring at them. Eve blinked in surprise, her posture no longer casual. She stood up stiffly, and then tried to laugh it off.</p>
<p>“Q, darling, come <em>on</em>!” Eve scoffed with a laugh. “You’re taking this <em>way</em> too seriously! I just want the best for you! So I nudged you a little with a few teeny orders! I knew you could refuse them if you <em>really</em> wanted to! I know how strong you are! I’m your friend and just want what’s best for you!”</p>
<p>“If you were truly my friend, Ms. Moneypenny, you would respect my wishes.” Q reminded himself he could not budge. “<em>I </em>know what’s best for me. You don’t have the right to make that decision for me. You don’t have the right to give me orders without my permission. If you persist in this behavior, I will write you up for dynamic harassment without hesitation.”</p>
<p>Eve opened and closed her mouth several times, clearly about to say something and thinking better of it.</p>
<p>“Fine!” She finally settled on huffing. “If that’s how you want it, <em>fine</em>! I won’t <em>bother</em> you anymore! But when you end up old and alone, wondering how you got there, just remember your Alpha friend tried to help you and you spit on her kindness!”</p>
<p>Eve turned gracefully on her high heels and stomped out of Q-branch with her head held high.</p>
<p>Q gave it a few seconds, and then sat back down at his work station.</p>
<p>“I believe you all have duties to attend to? Or do I need to assign more projects?” Q loudly asked his branch at large.</p>
<p>Heads swiveled back to computers, fingers returned to typing.</p>
<p>Q let out the tension he’d been holding in his shoulders and took a deep breath. A moment later, a shadow fell over his keyboard. Q didn’t have to look up to know who it was.</p>
<p>“Q.”</p>
<p>“007. Do you need something? I believe you were here to get some gear to test from R.”</p>
<p>“R’s getting it for me now,” Nomi answered. After a few seconds, she added, “Eve got denied her request to return to field work again today.”</p>
<p>007 didn’t elaborate. She didn’t offer judgment or advice. She just stated it like a simple relay of information. Q inclined his head in acknowledgement. Nomi was one of the more level headed of the Alpha Double-Os. Q appreciated that.</p>
<p>From what he’d heard, her predecessor in the 007 position had been nothing like her. Apparently the former 007 had been a terror, a half-wild Alpha that only followed MI6 orders when it suited him and destroyed nearly everything in his path. He’d also been a damn good agent, according to the former M.</p>
<p>But he had been killed in action before Q had become Quartermaster, and they’d never met. Killed by Moneypenny’s poor aim, thanks to a poorly considered order by the former M. It’d been one of many questionable judgment calls by Mansfield. It eventually led to M’s forced retirement, and Moneypenny’s assignment to office duty only. It wasn’t widely known that M’s retirement was forced. But Q was Q, so of course he knew the details.</p>
<p>Which was more than he knew about the former 007. Shortly after the bombing of MI6, when Q took over as head of Q-branch, he discovered the vast majority of files on missing, killed, and retired high ranking agents had been wiped clean off their database. Someone had hacked them, and <em>no one had even noticed</em>!</p>
<p>They’d been very clever about it, hiding their tracks and putting in fake files where the real ones had been. At a quick glance, nothing would seem amiss. But on closer inspection, all the details were clearly false. None of the listed mission locations were real places. The dates were all off. The names all falsified. The agent photos were all composites of faces of random people from the internet.</p>
<p>By the time Q had discovered the hack, the trail was long gone cold. He couldn’t even pinpoint <em>when</em> exactly the hack had happened, let along track who had done it. But he immediately shifted his priorities and got to work making the MI6 network servers as secure as possible.</p>
<p>His hard work paid off sooner than he’d expected. 009 captured Silva and brought the traitor’s laptop to Q. As soon as Q plugged in the computer, a program tried to hack them. Thankfully, Q’s new security programs halted the threat and alerted him, and he unhooked the machine before any damage had been done. Still far too close for comfort, in Q’s opinion.</p>
<p>Much more carefully, Q took the laptop to a safe white room, free of any other tech or any way to connect to their network, and inspected it slowly. He discovered that Silva had been planning the entire thing; his capture, knowing where they’d have moved HQ, and had his escape ready via the hacking program he’d had on his laptop. Thanks to the previous unidentified hacker, Silva’s plan was foiled and the man remained safely imprisoned.</p>
<p>Q was almost thankful to the previous hacker, even as his identity remained a mystery. There was, however, the matter of the missing files. They’d long ago done away with paper backups. The only people that knew the agents whose files were gone well enough to supply the missing details were Mansfield and Tanner. Both promised to get to it, but both were far too busy to make it a priority.</p>
<p>Then both were killed, along with 003 and 005. Mansfield had not been happy about her forced retirement. She’d continued working a case, off the books, they discovered after their deaths. She’d dragged Tanner and two of the most senior, and most loyal to her, Double-Os along with her.</p>
<p>Their deaths were tragic, but the resulting investigation uncovered SPECTRE. During the mission to take the organization down, 008 killed both Blofeld and his inside conspirator, Denbigh. Then Silva hung himself in prison when he somehow heard he’d missed his chance to kill Mansfield himself.</p>
<p>All in all, it was a series of colossal cluster-fucks of missions that welcomed Q to the position of Quartermaster. But thankfully things had quieted down somewhat since then.</p>
<p>The current M, Mallory, was a Beta and much more diplomatic than his Alpha predecessor. He respected Q and Q respected him back. Mallory had also repeatedly denied Eve’s requests to be placed back in the field. Q thought M valued her talents and preferred to keep her close as his assistant. But Q telling Eve that didn’t seem to help. She was a young Alpha, restless and eager to prove herself, and wanted back in the action outside HQ.  </p>
<p>So Eve was frustrated and bored, and her request for field work had been again denied. It was a reason for how she’d acted towards Q, perhaps, but no excuse. Even with that additional information from Nomi, Q knew he’d responded the best way he could to Eve’s offense. He had a job to do and an MI6 branch to run. He needed to maintain his authority and respect. If he lost friends and prospective mates over it, so be it. His work was more important.</p>
<p>“If you want me to slip some strong laxative in Eve’s coffee before her next executive board meeting, you just say the word,” Nomi offered.</p>
<p>Q snorted and let out a little laugh. He smiled in amusement and felt the remainder of the tension leave his body.</p>
<p>“Thank you, 007, but I don’t think that will be necessary.”</p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>The next few weeks passed quietly, leading up to Christmas.</p>
<p>Eve visited Q-branch only on official business and she was only ever professionally polite and distant toward Q. It hurt, but Q didn’t regret doing what he had to.</p>
<p>He was tempted to reach out to her and try to explain further, in private, but he held back. If she would acknowledge and apologize for what she’d done, Q would forgive her, he decided. But he couldn’t be the one to make that first step for her. It was hers to take, or not. If her Alpha pride was worth more than their friendship, then Q was better off without that friendship, he told himself.</p>
<p>He knew he was right. It was still lonely. There weren’t many people that Q could count as close friends.</p>
<p>R was wonderful support and perhaps the closest person Q had to a friend at MI6. As a Beta, she effectively ran the branch when Q had to take time off for his monthly heats. But working so closely together nearly every day, they naturally needed time apart. They rarely sought out each other’s company outside work.</p>
<p>Mallory was a good boss, but not someone Q felt comfortable spending time with outside of work. It was a complicated prospect, to befriend superiors at work. Q knew that was why none of his staff in Q-branch had tried to approach him that way, and he didn’t want them to feel they had to, either.</p>
<p>Being a department head, Q had few peers at work; most people either worked below or above him. Moneypenny was close to a peer, as were the Double-Os, but technically Q outranked all of them. Q rarely saw the other department heads besides at meetings and no friendships seemed likely to grow there.</p>
<p>Q had other friends, of course. But they didn’t know the truth of his work, so while he appreciated their company, he was never truly at ease with them. He always had to hold back a huge part of his life from them.</p>
<p>When he was idle, Q’s thoughts more and more often drifted toward finding a mate. If he found an Alpha he wanted to make a life-bond with, MI6 would do a thorough background check and then hopefully give his Alpha the clearance to know about Q’s job. But Q wasn’t foolish enough to even consider that with anyone until he’d gotten to know them <em>very</em> well. No one had even come close since he’d become Quartermaster.</p>
<p>That was why he’d gone along with Eve’s set ups for so long, despite none of them showing much promise. He should have put a stop to it much sooner, and then perhaps she wouldn’t have felt she could take liberties by ordering him around.</p>
<p>But no, it wasn’t his fault, he reminded himself. He might have handled it more wisely sooner. But Eve was still responsible for her own choices and the way she’d treated Q was unacceptable.</p>
<p>Moneypenny was not the one that was going to find a good match for Q; he’d known that for a long time. Now he finally had to admit it to himself. But he was left with the prospect of meeting someone on his own, which was daunting in an entirely different way.</p>
<p>Q wasn’t the shy, socially awkward Omega that many took him for. But he <em>was</em> introverted and didn’t relish going out frequently just to socialize, especially when he was tired from work and just wanted some quiet time with his cats. He just wished he had an Alpha to cuddle with at home, as well. But sadly he couldn’t just skip past the stressful parts of courting to get to that part.</p>
<p>And yes, he did often dream about having an Alpha’s knot inside him, pushing his body to his physical limits and forcing his busy mind to quiet. But he wanted that Alpha to stay and snuggle with him afterward. <em>And</em> Q didn’t want an Alpha that would snarl at him if he had to get up early to go to work. He wasn’t giving up his position at MI6 for anyone, no matter how nice their knot felt inside him!</p>
<p>Q wanted an Alpha that would understand Q wanted, <em>needed</em>, a good rough fucking. Q wanted to be dominated in bed. He wanted to be shoved around and marked up a little. Nothing gravely painful, and certainly nothing involving serious injury. But he would like to feel it the next day, as a pleasant reminder. That Omega stereotype happened to apply to him.</p>
<p>But he<em> didn’t</em> want to be dominated outside of sex. He wanted his opinions to be listened to and respected, even if the Alpha disagreed with them. He wanted the high value he placed on his work to be respected. He wanted his Alpha to take care of him sometimes, yes, but not to the point that it felt smothering. Finding an Alpha that could get that through their thick head was very difficult.</p>
<p>-------------------------------</p>
<p>M insisted that Q take time off for Christmas, though Q had tried to refuse. He had no family to spend it with, no friends free to celebrate with. But he had no pressing projects or missions to oversee to warrant his refusal. So Q founds himself alone with his cats for the holiday weekend.</p>
<p>Q spent a lot of time online, as he always did. But despite what some people thought, he wasn’t always working. Yes, he valued his job and he committed a lot of time to it. But he knew the importance of down time, too. Q was rather devoted to a number of online games he enjoyed.</p>
<p>Normally, Q didn’t pay much attention to the ads interspaced within the games. He could have gotten rid of them with his hacking skills, but the game creators deserved to make the ad revenue. But now that he’d acknowledged his longing for a mate, Q noticed an ad for <em>AO Alpha Omega matchmaking services</em> kept appearing.</p>
<p>It was a simple enough video ad, showing the company’s title and logo, and showing happy Alpha Omega couples. It mentioned a <em>Lunar Love Match</em> special, with lots of cheesy sparkling hearts and stars on screen, but Q tried to ignore the details.</p>
<p>Using a matchmaking service felt like a failure; like he was admitting he needed help managing his own personal life. If anyone found out at work, he’d lose respect. Not as seriously as if he let an Alpha order him around, of course. But it would still be humiliating. So after encountering the ad three or four times, Q decided it was time to take a break from gaming.</p>
<p>Q found his way to a favorite bookshop of his. Independently owned and absolutely crammed with rare and unusual books. Q often relied on the convenience of digital books. But he had an enduring fondness for paper books, too.</p>
<p>He liked art books, especially ones featuring big glossy prints. He liked cute humorous cat books. He liked books about archeology, with a particular interest in dinosaur digs. He liked mechanical manuals; never knowing when he might get the itch to repair and upgrade a classic car or motorcycle. And sometimes something entirely unexpected might catch his eye, like an old hardback edition of Keats poetry with notes from the previous owner scribbled in the margins.</p>
<p>Q bought several books on that outing; it was Christmas time and he deserved it, he reminded himself. On the way out, Q glanced at the wall near the door where several fliers and pamphlets were posted. There were a few upcoming poetry readings, some art classes being offered, and an annoyingly familiar logo with a purple<em> A</em> and white <em>O</em>. He sniffed at the sight and quickly walked past.</p>
<p>Later at home, this time watching a Doctor Who marathon on the Telly, Q was again confronted with <em>AO Alpha Omega matchmaking services.</em> This time it was in the form of a sickeningly sweet commercial with those sparkling stars and glittery purple hearts graphics. He huffed and got up to get snacks, apologizing to Copernicus for making him move from his lap by returning with a cat treat, as well.</p>
<p>By the fifth time the commercial played, Q found he didn’t have the energy to keep avoiding it anymore. One of the cats had knocked the remote under the couch, and Q’s desire to go digging for it was even less than his desire to watch the commercial.</p>
<p>So Q heard, for the first time, that the company guaranteed total privacy from anyone other than the potential mates the client chose. They promised no one need ever know they’d used the service. The company even supplied suggestions if any successful mates wanted to make up a cover story for how they met to avoid embarrassment. <em>The love they’d found was real, even if they embellished their meeting details,</em> the ad proclaimed.</p>
<p>Q frowned and stubbornly tried to not be taken in by the promises. But he was bored and lonely, so he pulled his laptop onto the couch from the coffee table. He did some research on <em>AO Alpha Omega matchmaking services, </em>and to his surprise he could find no evidence of them selling or using their clients’ information without permission.</p>
<p>What he did find, was dozens and dozens of testimonials from clients that had found long term mates through the service. Q dug further, trying to prove these people’s stories weren’t true, but he couldn’t. Everything pointed to them being genuine.</p>
<p>One more test, Q decided. He tried to hack into the service to get their clients’ info. He stopped before he actually got in. He had no desire to breach these people’s privacy. He had just wanted to see how hard it was to do. Not difficult for him, of course. But he rated it difficult enough to keep out anyone besides the most determined hackers. Very impressive for something that wasn’t much of a likely target for digital theft. Maybe the promises of protecting their clients’ privacy were true.</p>
<p>Maybe, just <em>maybe</em>, Q could chance giving the service a try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it was perhaps expected that Eve steer Q toward the matchmaking service, but I decided to turn that trope on its head here. I do enjoy Moneypenny’s friendly meddling in fics often, too. But I really wanted Q to come to the decision on his own, and be more in control of his own destiny here. Hopefully it’s enjoyable!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Teddy Fortnum is the name I chose to use as Q’s real name in my fics, including this one. Just mentioning so there’s no confusion when he’s called that here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James approached the wide glass doors to the <em>AO Alpha Omega matchmaking services</em> building, stopped and frowned at what he saw. The company name was printed on the glass, along with their AO logo, their hours, and a notice saying <em>Appointments Preferred, but Walk-ins Welcomed</em>.</p>
<p>James had an appointment, that wasn’t what bothered him. What bothered him was another notice printed larger, that read, <em>Alphas please enter here. Omegas are requested to enter through the rear door around the back of the building.</em></p>
<p>James felt a scowl forming on his face. He didn’t bother to hide it. It’d been over a century since Omegas had been treated as second class citizens in the UK, faced segregation, and were required to enter posh establishments through separate doors away from Alphas. But there were still sects that wanted to go back to those dark times, believing them to be ideal.</p>
<p>The notice said <em>requested</em>, rather that <em>required</em>, but James still didn’t like it. If that was the sort of business this was, James didn’t want to be anywhere near it, let alone give it money. The only thing keeping him from promptly leaving and never looking back was the certainty that Alec and Peter would never use a dynamic segregated service either. Alec and Peter’s life-bond was one of equality. James had seen plenty of evidence of that. And they had had nothing but compliments for this company.</p>
<p>Maybe their policies had changed since Alec and Peter had used them. It had been years. The company might have been sold or taken over by new leadership. Regardless, James was no longer confident he wanted to go inside.</p>
<p>James was about to turn and leave, when a woman opened the door and greeted him, “Mr. Bond? You’re here for your appointment? I’m Estelle Spears, your match counselor.”</p>
<p>James nodded in acknowledgement, but he said nothing else before Estelle resumed talking.</p>
<p>“I see you’ve noticed our sign about the entrances. Some Alphas don’t, to be honest. They just come inside without bothering to read the details on the door. But it’s also quite common for some Alphas to be bothered by the arrangement, so we keep a watch via the cameras on the doors,” the woman quickly explained. “So please let me assure you that that notice is for our Omega clients’ own privacy and is entirely their own choice to follow or disregard, as we explain to them when making appointments.”</p>
<p>James narrowed his eyes, not entirely buying it. But he saw no sign of lying in the woman’s expression.</p>
<p>“If you’ll come inside, I’d be happy to explain further.”</p>
<p>James allowed himself to be led inside, curiosity getting the better of him. He could still leave and refuse to use the service at any time if he didn’t like what he heard or saw.</p>
<p>Inside, the rooms were large and airy, with high ceilings and bright lighting. Everything shined cleanly and was mostly colored in whites, purples, and blues. There were a few potted plants around, fake ones from the lack of any smells of flowers or dirt. The entire place was scented like any sterile office building, smelling mainly of cleaners, disinfectants, and the air filtration system. The company name and AO logo was prominent everywhere, printed on various places on the walls, and on the glass separating office areas.</p>
<p>Estelle led James to an office surrounded by large glass windows looking out to the rest of the room. She closed the door, silencing the chatter of the employees out in the main area. Everyone could see everyone else, but no one would be able to hear their conversation.</p>
<p>James sat down in the chair Estelle gestured to, and raised his eyebrows waiting for further explanation. The interview counselor sat down at a desk across from him and smiled friendlily. She was a Beta, James noted mentally, inhaling her scent more clearly now that they were in private.</p>
<p>“Now you may not have reason to consider this often, Mr. Bond, but despite the strides our society has made towards equality for all people, being an Alpha still comes with some privileges denied to other dynamics.”</p>
<p>She seemed ready for James to disagree with her. He didn’t. He knew the truth in that statement. James just kept his expression neutral, waiting for her to continue.</p>
<p>“For example, if an Alpha was seen entering our building by his coworkers or friends and was assumed to be using our services, that Alpha risks far less than an Omega in the same situation. An Alpha using matchmaking services is, more often than not, thought to be merely picky, or especially selective in looking for the perfect mate.</p>
<p>“That Alpha might experience some embarrassment, yes. He might be teased or become the brunt of some jokes among his peers. But his reputation and his position of power would not truly be threatened.</p>
<p>“Now an Omega, on the other hand, is likely to experience a different reaction. It shouldn’t be so, but it often is. Omegas using matchmaking services are frequently seen as desperate, undesirable, or somehow damaged. In worse cases, they’re compared to escorts or prostitutes. That is most certainly <em>not</em> the case in reality.</p>
<p>“But none the less, the prejudice persists. They may lose the respect of their peers. In extreme cases, their job position might be threatened.</p>
<p>“That is why we give them the option to enter through the back, where it is much less open; much less likely that anyone will happen to see them enter.”</p>
<p>James nodded. It made sense. He rather wished it didn’t. He wished the world was fairer. But he knew the reality of it.</p>
<p>“Some matchmaking services are done entirely online and no one needs to come in to an office in-person,” James commented casually, keeping any judgment out of his voice. He was wondering why Omegas would risk using this service over those others.</p>
<p>“That is true. But our in-person interviews are a key component to why we are more successful than other matchmaking services. Unlike online services that rely solely on algorithms and search parameters to match clients, we also use our counselors; real people.</p>
<p>“People that have talked to our clients, gotten a feel for them, evaluated what they’ve said, as well as what they <em>haven’t</em> said. People that have smelled our clients’ scents, have instincts and different opinions, as well as education in the psychology of compatibility. Our people and our in-person interviews are the core behind our success rate.</p>
<p>“That’s why you’ll be meeting an entire team of people today, and talking some to each of them separately, so we can best judge how to match you with a highly compatible Omega.”</p>
<p>James nodded again. He wasn’t sure if he bought all that. But it was an interesting approach and he was willing to give it a shot.</p>
<p>“Now, I’m going to start asking you some interview questions to begin forming your profile. I advise you to be as honest as you can manage. The matchmaking will work much better the more honest you are.</p>
<p>“The only answer that we outright do not accept is an <em>I don’t know, or no preference</em>,” Estelle cautioned. “For example, if I asked you what hair color you’d prefer in a mate, your first instinct might be to say <em>no preference</em> if hair color isn’t very important to you. But even if you only prefer blondes .0001% more than brunettes, we still insist you answer blonde. Afterward, I will ask you to rate the importance of that preference from 1 to 10, 10 being extremely important, and 1 being unimportant. Understand?”</p>
<p>“Entirely,” James answered. “Oh, and I prefer brunettes. Around an 8 on the importance scale, I think.”</p>
<p>Estelle smiled, nodded, and tapped at her computer.</p>
<p>“Very good, Mr. Bond. Let’s continue.”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Over the course of the interview session, James spoke to five different counselors and spent three hours talking. Not the most pleasant way to spend an afternoon, but still better than psych evaluations back at MI6.</p>
<p>At the end, Estelle returned to shake his hand and surprised him by telling him to pose for a photo.</p>
<p>“Right now?” He blinked.</p>
<p>“Yes, right now,” she insisted. “We find a photo taken here, after the interview is over, often reveals more than carefully set up and selected photos taken when expected.”</p>
<p>James didn’t like it. He knew he didn’t look his best. But that was apparently the idea.</p>
<p>He was wearing a nice suit and tie, because he considered the interview a formal enough occasion to warrant that. But it wasn’t one of his favorite suits.</p>
<p>James regretted having not shaved that morning. He knew his stubble showed more grey than his head of hair. He feared it made him look older than he was.</p>
<p>But there was nothing to be done about it now. He’d gotten this far, he might as well finish it.</p>
<p>James stood with his back to the glass windows where the company’s name and logo were printed. He felt awkward, clasped his hands in front of him, and tried to appear confident and relaxed. He was about to smile, but Estelle snapped the photo without warning before he had the chance. His charm had failed him in that crucial moment and James fought back a growl of frustration.</p>
<p>“Any chance of a do-over?” James asked with a wide smile, turning on his charm late.</p>
<p>“Nope! Don’t worry, Mr. Bond! This is exactly what we’re looking for!”</p>
<p>James walked out of the building feeling less convinced than ever that this was going to work. But a small part of him, deep inside and desperately longing for a mate, still hoped it somehow would.</p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>In the<em> AO Alpha Omega matchmaking services </em>building, on the far side of the offices from the street, Q was just finishing up his interview. It hadn’t been fun. But he’d had worse times on dates with Alphas that Eve set him up with. So it wasn’t too bad.</p>
<p>Kevin, another Omega and Q’s lead interview counselor, requested Q pose for his photo. Q nodded and stepped back near a potted plant, in front of a wall with the company name printed on it.</p>
<p>He wished he could have at least checked his hair first. He knew it was a mess. He’d been running his fingers through it when he got nervous during the interview. He’d worn his contacts instead of his glasses, at least, he reassured himself.</p>
<p>Q was wearing what he thought was a nice, casual outfit. He didn’t regret that. He had on black skinny jeans with a nice belt, a purple shirt layered over a green-ish one, and a black cardigan over that.</p>
<p>Q crossed his arms, tried to look confident, and smiled. Kevin clicked the camera a moment later.</p>
<p>“Perfect shot, Mr. Fortum!” Kevin assured him.</p>
<p>Q walked out of the back of the building soon after. The company’s security was kind enough to make sure no one was around as he left. They’d also let him text when he was nearby when he arrived, to be sure no one was around when he entered. They had proven they were indeed taking Omegas’ privacy seriously, at least.</p>
<p>As Q left, though, he was feeling less convinced than ever that this was going to work. How could people he’d only talked to for a few hours choose a suitable mate for him, when Eve had failed so spectacularly at it? But a small part of him, deep inside and desperately longing for a mate, still hoped they somehow would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this wasn’t the most exciting chapter, but it was build up and hopefully it wasn’t too boring! Q and James will get to interact with each other next chapter! Hope you'll look forward to it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next part of the match selection process had been explained to Q before he left the company’s building. Sometime within the next 2-3 days, he would be emailed with a link to his personal homepage on the company’s site.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t be able to see his own profile; none of the clients could see their own profiles; that was a part of the services’ unique process. Only the company and the clients he was matched with would be able to see what his profile entailed. The profile would list his answers to the interview questions, as well as the impressions he’d left with the matchmaking counselors.</p>
<p>He would be presented with a profile of one of his matches and was tasked to decide if he was interested in talking to them via the site’s messaging program. Q had been instructed to take his time looking at the profile. It wasn’t intended to be a fast ‘swipe left or right’ first impression type choice. In fact, his choice was not able to be entered into the site for a full hour after he viewed the profile to make certain he <em>did</em> take his time. And no other match profiles would be shown to him until he’d made his selection on the first. He’d only ever be able to consider one profile at a time. It was the same process for everyone using the service.</p>
<p>If he said<em> no</em>, he would be presented with another match and unable to go back to the previous match unless he made a special request call to the service to get the rejected match back. He would be offered up to five matches a day.</p>
<p>Once he said <em>yes</em> to any match, however, he would not be presented with any other matches until that <em>yes</em> match made their own choice in regards to Q’s profile. They wouldn’t be able to see Q’s <em>yes</em> until they had given their own <em>yes</em>. If they’d already given him a <em>yes</em>, Q would see that immediately. Only once both clients had agreed that <em>yes</em>, they wanted to talk, would they both be given the option to message each other through the site.</p>
<p>Once matches were talking, they were not offered any new matches until one or both of them rejected their match. This could be done through the service, with or without notifying the other match first.</p>
<p>No full names or contact info outside the site would be given to anyone until they both agreed to meet in person. And the service prohibited they make that agreement until they had talked at least seven separate times on at least seven different days. So at least a week would have to pass since they’d initially been matched before they could meet in person.</p>
<p>It was certainly an interesting process and quite unique, from what Q had heard of matchmaking services. He still wasn’t convinced it would work. But he’d committed to giving it a genuine try. He’d promised himself that no matter what happened, as long as he wasn’t in any danger, he wouldn’t hack the site and would play by the rules laid out for clients.</p>
<p>Q’s first match email came the afternoon two days after his interview appointment, while he was at work. He had no time to look at it until late that night. But when he opened the site, he felt his stomach fill with nervous excitement.</p>
<p>The site showed him his match’s name first, <em>James</em>. Then below that was his match’s photo.</p>
<p>The first thing Q thought of as he looked at his match’s photo was <em>he’s handsome, but he looks unhappy</em>,  <em>I want to make him happy, could I make him happy?</em> <em>What would he look like if he smiled and I knew it was because of me? Could I make him laugh? Would he hold me with those strong looking arms, or would he worry about wrinkling his fine suit? His eyes are so blue! I want to smell his scent!</em></p>
<p>Q inhaled sharply, forced himself to look away from the photo and calm his racing heart. Copernicus looked up at him from his lap and meowed in concern. Colbert heard the meow and came running to see what the fuss was.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, boys, I’m alright,” Q assured his cats. “I don’t know why this Alpha…. James… is affecting me like this. I can’t even smell his scent! I could barely look away from him. But I’m alright now.”</p>
<p>The cats gave Q twin unimpressed looks, then seemed to decide  whatever he was going on about didn’t concern them, and stopped paying attention to him. Q chuckled, and then returned to looking at the site. He let himself stare at James’ photo a few moments more, and then scrolled down to study the Alpha’s profile.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------</p>
<p>The first thing James thought of as he looked at his match’s photo was <em>he’s adorable, but he looks so young, surely he’s too young for me! But look at that smile! Those lips! I want to taste those lips! Look at that hair! Would he let me cuddle him? Could I make him feel safe? Could I make him laugh? I want to get my hands in that hair! I want to smell his scent!</em></p>
<p>James suddenly realized he was growling possessively while he stared at the photo, as if he could warn off any other Alphas looking at his Omega. He looked away and collected himself.</p>
<p>He considered pouring himself a drink, but it was early afternoon yet. He’d had his drinking under control for months. He wasn’t going to over-indulge just because he’d been presented with a particularly enticing Omega match.</p>
<p>James returned his gaze to the photo, let himself drink it in for another few seconds, and then remembered to look up at his Omega’s name. <em>Teddy</em>. How perfectly fitting.</p>
<p>He considered he perhaps shouldn’t refer to Teddy as <em>his</em> Omega. Teddy was his prospective Omega match, nothing more…. <em>yet</em>. It was possible no matter what James wanted, Teddy might just click <em>no</em> when viewing James’ profile and James would be out of luck. But for the moment, Teddy was still <em>his</em> prospective Omega match.</p>
<p>James had the typical Alpha possessive streak in spades. He’d been honest about that in his matchmaking interview. So no Omega that clicked <em>yes </em>to him would be surprised by it.</p>
<p>He could keep it safely in check, when need be. But in his own home, in the privacy of his own mind, there was no need. So James didn’t bother.</p>
<p>James scrolled down to study his Omega’s profile.</p>
<p>The first thing James took note of was Teddy’s age, <em>35</em>. So certainly not the twenty-something that James had first suspected when looking at the photo. Teddy might consider their age gap too great, regardless, but that would have to be <em>his</em> choice. It was out of James’ hands now, and in a way that was rather comforting.</p>
<p>If his Omega didn’t see James’ age as a problem, James could put aside his own concern about being past his prime. It wasn’t that James wasn’t confident about himself, no matter his age. He just wasn’t confident that an Omega would want to give him a chance after seeing his wrinkles and graying hair. But James knew given that chance, he could prove he could still please a mate, regardless of their age differences.</p>
<p>James might feel old sometimes, but he was still confident he could keep up well enough with a younger mate. Especially now that he was retired and missions draining his energy was no longer an issue. So he definitely wasn’t going to say <em>no</em> to his Omega just because of an age gap.</p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p><em>Older and possessive</em>, Q noted as he studied James’ profile.</p>
<p>Older he had no problem with.</p>
<p>The age gap wasn’t so big that it bothered Q at all. In fact, he much preferred an Alpha that had had a chance to mature, rather than a young pup high on his own youthful energy.</p>
<p>Possessive, however, walked a fine line.</p>
<p>On one hand, Q had no tolerance for an Alpha that denied Q his freedom. Q would be loyal to his mate, of course. But Q also wouldn’t tolerate being denied his work, friends, or going out. He didn’t want his Alpha growling up a fuss every time Q spent time with anyone else. His mate would have to <em>trust</em> Q. That was essential. If his Alpha’s possessiveness got in the way of that, it could be an issue.</p>
<p>But on the other hand, possessiveness could also be <em>hot</em> as hell. If any other Alpha took any liberties with Q, it would be wonderful if just a glance, just a possessive growl from his Alpha could send them off with their tail between their legs. James certainly looked strong and intimidating enough to do that.</p>
<p>His Alpha wanting him <em>so much</em> that he had to claim him,  <em>possess</em> him, mark him up with bites, rub his scent all over him, fill up his hole so well he’d be leaking the evidence for hours…. Q shivered in arousal at the prospect. He wanted to be desired that much, that intensely. He wanted that <em>badly</em>.</p>
<p>Q studied James’ profile further, considering.</p>
<p>James would respect an Omega that wanted to work, it said. James had admitted some compromises might be needed. He <em>did</em> want an Omega that had enough free time for them to spend together, not a complete workaholic. But he could be flexible if work duties sometimes intruded on their private time.</p>
<p>Q was <em>not</em> a workaholic, regardless of what Eve thought. Yes, he’d taken on perhaps too much when he was first getting his branch up and running to his specifications. But since then, Q didn’t have a problem stepping away from work. He just needed <em>a reason </em>to step away from work. His Alpha wanting to spend time with him would be exactly the reason he needed.</p>
<p>James would be supportive of an Omega having friends, regardless of the friends’ dynamics, the profile said. That was reassuring. Q might not have any close Alpha friends, atm. But he was close to a good number of them at work. It would be an issue if his Alpha had a problem with that.</p>
<p>With those reassuring profile entries, Q decided James’ possessive streak seemed to be more a pro than a con. Q smiled and sighed in relief. He let himself relish the idea that his Alpha’s possessiveness would lean the way that Q wanted it to.</p>
<p>Bloody hell, but Q wanted a supportive Alpha that wasn’t afraid to <em>mark Q up</em>! The only ones that had given Q satisfaction sexually had never respected Q outside of the bedroom. And every respectful Alpha he’d tried to date had been annoyingly hesitant and overly gentle during sex, even when Q tried to convince them to play with him harder.</p>
<p>Q wasn’t going to <em>break</em>! He had limits, of course, and those needed to be respected. But he wanted to <em>know</em> he’d been knotted the day after! He wanted red marks on his body. He wanted sore muscles. He wanted an aching, dripping hole. He wanted pounded <em>properly</em>! If he could walk straight the next morning, his Alpha hadn’t done his job, in Q’s opinion.</p>
<p>And Q wanted to be respected by his Alpha in the morning, when he limped to breakfast. That shouldn’t be too much to ask!</p>
<p>Q would be quite happy to see a smug smile on his Alpha’s face, showing pride at his job well done evidenced in Q’s limp. Maybe even a little chuckle or two wouldn’t be out of line, if it was fond. As long as his Alpha enjoyed giving Q what he needed, and not just using Q for his own pleasure, that was the important thing.</p>
<p>But Q had had Alphas outright cruelly laugh at him, and that was unacceptable. It’d been obvious they hadn’t respected him outside of what he could offer them sexually. One had even commented that they’d finally shown him his real purpose as a hole for their knot, so surely Q could quit his day job now and content himself on his back in bed! Q had damn near ripped that Alpha’s throat out for that one!</p>
<p>Q’s cheeks heated as he remembered ranting something very similar to the interview counselor. Well, they’d <em>said </em>to be honest!</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------</p>
<p>James’ mouth was dry and his cock throbbed in his pants. He shook himself, stood up, and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. He made himself stare out the window as he downed half the bottle and rehydrated. He willed his cock to calm.</p>
<p>He had not imagined reading his match’s profile would turn him on more than the last porno he’d watched. It wasn’t so much the sexual desires his match had listed that had affected James, but the knowledge that his Omega had those desires <em>and also</em> wanted a serious mate to share his life with.</p>
<p>And he just might consider James for that honour. But he wasn’t afraid to snarl at any Alpha that didn’t respect him. James had always preferred strong Omegas that knew their own minds and desires. Teddy seemed to be just that, from his profile so far.</p>
<p>James had had dozens of Omegas in his life. Omegas that had begged to be rammed with his cock, begged for his knot stretching their hole, begged to be filled with his come. But precious few had wanted that <em>and </em>then a nice pleasant chat over breakfast the next morning. Even fewer had been confident in their own life, with a job they valued, and still wanted James besides. Still fewer were willing to growl at James if he got out of line, but accept an honest apology for over-stepping and give James a chance to do better.</p>
<p>Teddy was all of that, if his profile was to be believed. James <em>wanted</em> that. He wanted to take his Omega on dinner dates, on exotic holidays. He also wanted to stay home and cuddle under deep blanket piles on their bed. James wanted to show Teddy just how well he could satisfy him in bed, then just how supportive of Teddy’s work he could be.</p>
<p>The profile listed Teddy’s job as a cyber security branch manager at a high tech security firm. James found that career interesting, so he wouldn’t have to force interest in Teddy’s work. But alternatively, if Teddy would rather leave his work at the office and preferred to talk with James about other topics, James could be flexible there. The aspect that James found most important was that Teddy had his own life, but wanted to <em>share it</em> with an Alpha. He didn’t want an Alpha <em>to be</em> his life.</p>
<p>That was what James wanted. James didn’t just want a mate to bond with for life. He wanted to <em>share a life</em> with a mate. Maybe Teddy could be that mate.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------</p>
<p>Q put aside his desire and focused on the other details of James’ profile.</p>
<p>James was semi-retired, which he seemed young for. But it made sense as Q read on further. After he was discharged from the Royal Navy, James had worked as personal security to the top executive of an international trading company for 14 years.  His profile didn’t list the company, for privacy, just as Q had been told his own profile wouldn’t list the cover company Q had given as his workplace.</p>
<p>James had enjoyed the work, the profile continued. But then he’d been shot during an incident, by accidental friendly fire from another security guard, no less. Q frowned in concern as he read.</p>
<p>James had fully recovered and was physically fit; the profile went on to say. But the incident had been enough to convince the Alpha that it was time to move on from that dangerous line of work. Q was relieved to read that.</p>
<p>James had a generous pension and was perfectly able to provide for an Omega, which the matchmaking agency noted they’d verified. Q didn’t want, or need, an Alpha to provide for him financially. But it was reassuring he wouldn’t be expected to contribute funds to an unemployed Alpha, either. Q was financially secure enough for himself, his mortgage, and his cats. But not another person besides, no matter how appealing they might be otherwise.</p>
<p>Since retiring, James had taken up writing books. They were in the martial arts action/fantasy genre and he’d self-published two so far. They were doing fairly well, James had said during the interview, apparently. But the profile revealed the matchmaking company had looked into the books afterward and he’d been modest. They were consistently in the top five best sellers of the genre on Amazon!</p>
<p>Q wished he could read them, but that would have to wait until…<em>if</em>…he talked to James, <em>if</em> he met with James, and <em>if </em>the Alpha chose to share that information. The profile didn’t list the titles for privacy reasons, just as it didn’t list their places of work. All that would be their choices to divulge later, if they both said yes to talking with each other, and then meeting with each other.</p>
<p>Still, regardless of whether Q liked the books or not, it was a good sign that this Alpha chose to become a writer after retiring from security. It meant that James was intelligent and imaginative, as well as protective. All very appealing to Q.</p>
<p>----------------------</p>
<p>As he continued to study his Omega’s profile, James noted that Teddy had two cats. The cats’ scents were on Teddy, the matchmaking counselor that’d filled in the profile noted. It was a faint smell, not at all overpowering Teddy’s natural scents. But it was noticeable, and something some Alphas disliked.</p>
<p>Teddy was adamant that any prospective Alpha <em>must</em> get along with his cats; the profile was very clear there. It was a deal breaker if they didn’t.</p>
<p>It was the first stipulation of his profile that had James frowning in concern. James had nothing against cats. He had no problem with Teddy smelling faintly of his pets. But James had no real experience with cats, either. He wasn’t confident that he could befriend them.</p>
<p>Well, if they were important to his Omega, then they were important to James. He would do whatever he could to charm them. But he knew cats had a reputation of being fickle and cold to anyone they took a disliking to, sometimes for no apparent reason.</p>
<p>He would do some research before meeting the cats, James decided. There had to be endless advice online. If Teddy said yes to James courting him, and eventually to James visiting his home, then James would be ready. And hopefully his Omega would appreciate James’ effort, even if the results weren’t perfect.</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>James had had many casual sexual partners, but no serious long term prospective mates. His scent reflected that. Q frowned in concern as he read that information on the profile.</p>
<p>It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, Q reassured himself. It was good for an Alpha to get knotting multiple different Omegas out of his system while he was young, so he’d be more ready to settle down when he was a bit older. In fact, it could be quite a compliment to be the Omega he chose to settle down with, after having sampled many others.</p>
<p>And it wasn’t like Q had never had casual hook-ups with Alphas. He’d had a fair number, in fact. There was nothing wrong with coupling with someone merely for shared pleasure with no commitment. Sometimes it was for the best.</p>
<p>But the concern was whether the Alpha really <em>was</em> ready to settle down, or if it was just a fleeting whim. Q didn’t want to get his hopes up and get attached, only to find out that James got restless and moved on.</p>
<p>The profile went on to explain that James had traveled a lot, nearly constantly in fact, along with the exec he ran security for. Essentially he had filled the position of personal bodyguard every time the exec went anywhere. So James had found companionship wherever he was, unable to commit to anyone without leaving them alone more often than not. But now that James was retired, he was home in London for the majority of his time, and wanted to settle down with someone there.</p>
<p>It made sense, Q thought. The matchmaking service counselors commented on the profile that James seemed entirely genuine in his desire to commit to one mate. But the only real test of that was time and giving James a chance, Q thought. Was Q willing to risk it?</p>
<p>Q looked back up at James’ photo and considered.   </p>
<p>------------------------------</p>
<p>Teddy was competent at cooking, but didn’t particularly enjoy it. Even if he was cooking for an Alpha, the Omega didn’t have much interest in the activity. He much preferred ordering take-away. The profile listed this as a caution, James knew. Many Alphas expected their Omega to always cook for them, like some traditional sitcom family. But James wasn’t one of them.</p>
<p>In fact, James himself loved cooking. It was an unusual hobby for an Alpha, but one James was proud of his skills in. Some Omegas, however, got offended at the idea of an Alpha cooking for them. Teddy thankfully was not one of them, according to his profile. He’d said he was happy to be taken out to dinner, but just as happy to eat a meal at home that his Alpha prepared for him.</p>
<p>James took a few more minutes to re-scan the entire profile. But it was just to assure his ingrained sense of caution from so many years of being unable to trust anyone he met. James smiled, satisfied. His decision was easy.</p>
<p>James clicked <em>yes</em> to Teddy.</p>
<p>Now he just had to wait and see if his Omega match would agree to chat through the site. It was still early afternoon, James noted. If Teddy was working, as was likely, he might not make a decision until late evening. It might even take a day or two.</p>
<p>Nerves clenched James’ stomach and his mind again drifted towards having a drink. But he refused to give into the urge. He changed into sweats and went for a run instead.</p>
<p>He forced himself to be present as he ran, and aware of his surroundings. Even retired, it could be dangerous to not be alert outside. But in the back of his mind, James’ thoughts were filled with his prospective Omega. And his heart was filled with cautious hope.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It was nearly midnight when Q clicked <em>yes</em> on James’ profile.</p>
<p>Nerves clenched Q’s stomach for a few seconds, and then the site loaded a message telling him that James had already said <em>yes</em> to his profile. Q felt a wide grin of pure happiness, relief, and pride form on his face. And then Q yawned. He laughed ruefully. It’d been a long day. He needed to get to sleep. But he couldn’t resist sending James a message first.</p>
<p><em>Teddy:</em> Hello.</p>
<p>Q stopped himself before he said something embarrassing like thanking the Alpha for saying <em>yes </em>to him.</p>
<p><em>Teddy:</em> I need to sleep soon. But I just wanted to say hello. I’m looking forward to getting to know you.</p>
<p>There, that assured he wouldn’t let himself stay up waiting for a response. But before he could even consider closing his laptop, a response came.</p>
<p><em>James:</em> Hello, Teddy. Thank you for saying yes to me.</p>
<p>Q felt his cheeks flush. James apparently had no trouble sending a <em>thanks</em>, while Q had decided not to. He wondered if a belated <em>thanks</em> would be awkward now. Before he’d decided, another message popped up.</p>
<p><em>James:</em> I don’t want to keep you up. But I’m looking forward to getting to know you to. Should we perhaps set a time to chat here tomorrow?</p>
<p><em>Teddy:</em> Yes, that would be good. Say 8 or 9pm? If that works for you? If I don’t show, please forgive me, but sometimes my work does unexpectedly keep me late, like today.</p>
<p>Q bit his lip as he pressed <em>send</em>. He hated to have to type that caution. But he had been clear in the interview about his work coming first, and he trusted that had been reflected in his profile.</p>
<p><em>James:</em> That’s fine. I know your work is important and I respect that. But even if it’s late, if you could send a quick message when you do have time, even if it’s just before bed like today, if it’s not too much trouble? That way I won’t worry.</p>
<p>Q began typing his reply, but before he’d finished, another message popped up.</p>
<p><em>James</em>: I apologize if it’s too early for me to admit worrying. But my Alpha protective instincts are strong, and I hope that won’t bother you.</p>
<p>Something warmed deep inside Q at that; to know James was already feeling protective towards him.</p>
<p><em>Teddy:</em> That’s perfectly fine. That is in your profile. I don’t mind you being protective at all. I will message you when I can tomorrow night, hopefully around 8-9pm.</p>
<p><em>James:</em> I look forward to it. Thank you, Teddy. I hope you sleep well.</p>
<p><em>Teddy</em>: Thank you, James. You sleep well, too.</p>
<p>Q signed off and closed his laptop before he could consider saying more and staying up. He refused to think too deeply about the little spark of pleasure he’d gotten from James’ last message. His Omega instincts were already responding to praise from this Alpha, and they hadn’t even met yet!</p>
<p>But rather than worry he was getting too attached too fast, Q told himself to just enjoy it. Even if it didn’t work out in the end, Q resolved to take pleasure in whatever <em>did</em> develop between himself and James, while he could.</p>
<p>James had politely not phrased it as an order, Q noted to himself, but he did sleep very well that night. If sharp blue eyes belonging to a certain Alpha looked at him fondly in his dreams, that was just a bonus.</p>
<p>---------------------------------</p>
<p>James smiled, a warm satisfied feeling settling deep in his stomach as he closed his laptop. He'd had to wait until late to hear from his Omega, and the chat was brief. But it was very much worth it. He felt like he’d played a small part in taking care of Teddy that night, and that pleased his Alpha instincts.</p>
<p>He felt happy and hopeful as he headed to bed. He was content in the knowledge that Teddy was also going to sleep at the same time.</p>
<p>James slept very well that night. If he dreamed about burying his nose in wild dark curls and inhaling the scent of his Omega, that was just a bonus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Birthday, James! At least according to his passport in Casino Royale. </p>
<p>Sorry for the wait between updates. There’s a lot going on in my life right now that makes concentrating on writing difficult, so it might be slow progress. But I am enjoying this fic and hope you’ll enjoy it too, regardless of the wait. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>